


Here's to You

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [5]
Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Martin remembers that summer.





	Here's to You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - [Springsteen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2gGXlW6wSY) by Eric Church

Martin was seventeen the last time he stepped foot anywhere near the familiar house.  That was the summer that had changed him completely.  He’d known Valerie for years.  They’d grown up together.  But it was the summer they were seventeen that something changed.  No, not something.  They changed.

 

Before then Martin had never looked at Valerie as anything more than a classmate that happened to hang out in the same crowd as him.   It changed when they were at a party at their friend’s house.  They somehow got pushed together for some game they were playing.  It was during that time that everything changed between them.  Martin can remember hearing Bruce Springsteen blasting out of the boom box from the picnic table.

 

Martin climbs out of his truck and leans against it as he looks at the house in front of him.  He has to wonder where Valerie ended up.  They dated hot and heavy throughout their senior year.  But after graduation they had different visions.  Valerie headed off to college and Martin continued his racing.

 

But every day before that had been spent together.  Valerie would go with Martin to every race he was in.  Martin can’t help but smile at the memories of seeing her after he would finish a race.  Even when he had a terrible race, her smile would lift his spirits.  That’s a smile he’ll never be able to forget; not that he would want to.

 

Martin can hear the song change in the truck.  He chuckles to himself when he hears the familiar melody of Bruce Springsteen’s Dancing in the Dark.  “Naturally,” he says softly.  “Here’s to you, Val.  Wherever you are.”


End file.
